A Killer Among Us
A Killer Among Us 'is the first episode of Season 1B of ''The Family, and the eleventh episode overall. It was released on December 14, 2015 - read it here: Main Cast * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Tomdy as Tom Dylan * Idekmandy as Mandy * Queen Steph as Queen Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Lentimassu as Lentimassu * Jessica as Jessica Recurring Characters * Ricardo as Ricardo Dylan * Deneen Tyler as Shondell Hemphill Episode 2 weeks after the last episode's events... The Family is in the living room, having a family reunion. '''BELA: WTF are we doing here? CRIMINAL: Yeah, I want to play Criminal Case! STEPH: I called this family reunion because since Ricardo's body has been found, the social media has been trashing our family's name- BELA: Yeah, did you guys see Steph's angry gif because of three days ago? FLASHBACK Three days ago... Steph is walking to The Family's house and everyone is protesting against her. There are social media everywhere and random people protesting against the Family. STEPH (voiceover): Since Ricardo's body has been found, people have been totally trashing me and my family. Like, why are you so obsessed with me? Apparently, Ricardo was a famous singer at Mexico and everyone now is like "#RIPRICARDO". So, I decided to stop it. Steph stops walking and turns around to everyone. STEPH: Yes, I'd like to comment. To all the mexican people who flew from Mexico just to humiliate me, and to all the social media who are desperate to get some news that they ran out of ideas... I offer the following heartfelt sentiment. STEPH: YOU CAN ALL FUCK YOURSELVES! The crowd starts booing Steph and the door closes. END OF FLASHBACK STEPH: Shut up Isabela Gardner! BELA: Make me! CRIMINAL: '''Oh boy. '''STEPH: You are grounded. BELA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- STEPH: So, to stop this humilliation that these mexican bitches have nothing to do, I decided to catch the killer. TOM: Good idea! LET'S CATCH THAT SON OF A- STEPH: By playing a little game called "Who We Think Killed Ricardo?". CLAIRE: DAMMIT, WHY CAN WE NEVER PLAY A DRINKING GAME?!?!?! CRIMINAL: Would you stop with all the alcoholism? CLAIRE: Nope. STEPH: So, I'm going to go first. I think who killed Ricardo Dylan was... STEPH: Isabela. Everyone looks at Bela. BELA: WTF MOM?! JESSICA: OMG, this is like a TV show I saw, called Scream Queens, where everyone- LENTI: When are you going to shut up about your stupid mexican soap operas? Let Steph talk. STEPH: Anyways, I think Bela is the killer for 3 reasons: 1 - You are Satan. BELA: So???? STEPH: 2 - You tried to kill Ricardo before. TOM: '''EXCUSE ME?!?! '''STEPH: 3 - It is pretty coincidental that you were the one who wanted to throw a party where Ricky was murdered. BELA: OH COME ON! CLAIRE: '''4 - You are Steph's daughter. '''BELA: '''Oh grandma Claire, you better order another bottle of wine, because I think that YOU killed Ricky. '''CLAIRE: WTF I barely even knew the guy. BELA: Really? Because one night, the night before I tried to kill Ricky, I heard some noises at your room. I went there to check on you, when I caught a glimpse at a young 20 year old man running in your room and jumping on YOUR bed. TOM: OMG. BISH YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH MY FUCKING BROTHER?!?! CLAIRE: I can explain, Bela. You weren't supposed to be there. BELA: In the morning after, I heard someone fight, and I heard a glass bottle being thrown at someone. Care to explain that? CLAIRE: Ricky and I got into a fight. He blackmailed me into giving me 5000$, because his last album was a flop, so he told me to give him that money or the sex tape was leaked. TOM: SEXTAPE? YOU BISH CLAIRE: BUT I DIDN'T KILL YOUR PRECIOUS BLACKMAILING SON OF A BITCH BROTHER, SO STFU TOM. TOM: Who told you I thought you killed Ricky? CLAIRE: You didn't? TOM: No. I think the person who killed my brother... TOM: Was Mandy. MANDY: HUH?! CRIMINAL: Guys this is getting out of hand. TOM: When Ricky came back, he told me he needed my help with MURDER. FLASHBACK RICARDO: I need your help. TOM: With what? RICARDO: Murder. TOM: WTF BITCH?! RICARDO: I need to kill your wife. TOM: MANDY??? WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL MAI WAIFU YOU SLUT? RICARDO: Because that slut is the problem. Why do you think I came back? TOM: OMG, you came back because of... That's why you came back? I told you I would only do that once. RICARDO: It's family business, Tom. You can't just runaway from it. TOM: B-but, Ricky... You know I can't go back to Mexico. You know the terrible things that happened there. RICARDO: Tom. Mandy killed Jessica. Tom becomes shocked, but then he puts a devious smile on his face. TOM: 'So... how do you plan on killing Mandy? ''END OF FLASHBACK '''MANDY: YOU BISH YOU PLANNED ON KILLING ME? TOM: '''Don't act all surprised, bitch. I know you overheard that conversation. It is pretty suspicious how you were the one who found the body with Steph and Isabela. Maybe you wanted them to find out. AND THAT'S HOW YOU KILLED MY BROTHER. '''MANDY: So... We are not even discussing that you had a reason to kill him too? TOM: '''EXCUSE ME BISH '''MANDY: Obviously you have a secret and when Ricardo decided to put you back in the family business, you realized that Ricardo would expose you, you realized you would have to KILL him. Lenti and Jessica are eating popcorn while this happens. MANDY: 'So don't try to blame it on me because- ''The police enters. SHONDELL HEMPHILL:' Isabela and Steph Gardner- BELA: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! SHONDEL HEMPHILL':' You are under arrest for Ricardo Dylan's murder. '''BELA:' WHAT?!?!?! STEPH: NO, YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! Steph and Bela start running but the police can catch them and they are arrested. At the prison... BELA: Before you say anything, I want you to know: I didn't kill Ricardo Dylan. I was jamming to Dollhouse, why would I miss Dollhouse for a stupid little mexican bitch? STEPH: And I wanted to play Charades! I didn't kill Ricky, I barely knew him. BELA: We need to find a way to get out of here. STEPH: I think I have a idea. STEPH: But for that... 'STEPH: '''We need to discover who really killed Ricardo Dylan. ''Back at the house '''CRIMINAL: '''So they just got arrested, so someone will have to bail them out '''LENTI: '''I will '''CRIMINAL: '''yeah blah blah, Its been two fucking weeks and there has been no Christmas Party, WTF HURRY UP LENTI AND BAIL THEM OUT SO THIS FUCKING PARTY CAN HAPPEN '''LENTI: '''Ok Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1B